Zaginiony świat/07
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: VII. „Jutro znikamy w nieznanych przestrzeniach.“ Nie będę nudził czytelników opisem naszej podróży na wspaniałym parowcu, ani opowieścią o tygodniu spędzonym w Para. Krótkiemi słowy zbędę i podróż po rzece, po szeroko rozlanej, powoli płynącej, gliniastego koloru wodzie, na parowcu niewiele mniejszym od tego, który nas przewiózł przez Atlantyk. Dostaliśmy się następnie przez cieśniny Obidos do miasta Manaos. Tu, wybawił nas od wątpliwych rozkoszy miejscowej gospody, pan Shortmun przedstawiciel Towarzystwa handlowego angielsko-brazylijskiego. W jego gościnnej „haciendzie“ spędziliśmy czas, do dnia naznaczonego na otwarcie listu profesora Challengera. Zanim przejdę do zdumiewających wydarzeń tego dnia, muszę naszkicować zlekka portrety moich towarzyszy wyprawy i pomocników znalezionych w Ameryce, pozostawiając zużytkowanie tego materyału taktowi pana Mac Ardle, przez którego ręce ma przechodzić moje sprawozdanie. Naukowe zasługi profesora Summerlee są zanadto znane, ażebym potrzebował rozpisywać się o nich. Profesor lepiej jest przysposobiony do tak ciężkiej wyprawy, niż możnaby przypuszczać na pierwszy rzut oka. Jego wysoka, chuda, żylasta postać, nieczuła jest na zmęczenie, oschłe, trochę sarkastyczne i często niemiłe usposobienie, nie odczuwa bynajmniej zewnętrznych wpływów. Pomimo, że ma rok sześćdziesiąty szósty, nie słyszałem nigdy słowa skargi na przypadkowe trudności spotykane w drodze. Uważałem z początku jego obecność za przeszkodę w naszej wyprawie, a teraz jestem silnie przekonany, że wytrwałością na trudy, przewyższa on o wiele moją młodość; z usposobienia kwaśny i niedowierzający. Od pierwszej chwili był tego przekonania, że profesor Challenger jest skończonym oszustem, że wyprawiliśmy się poprostu na jakieś fantastyczne łowy, że nie znajdziemy w południowej Ameryce nic, oprócz niebezpieczeństw i zawodów, a w Anglii okryjemy się śmiesznością. Te swoje przekonania wpajał nam przez całą drogę od Southampton do Manaos, z wyrazem namiętnego wzburzenia na chudej, o ostrych rysach twarzy, kiwając rzadką, kozią bródką. Od chwili wylądowania, znajduje on niejaką pociechę w widoku nadzwyczajnej piękności motyli i ptaków, jakie nas otaczają, bo jest całą duszą rozmiłowany w nauce. Całe dnie spędza, fruwając po lasach ze strzelbą i siatką na motyle, a wieczory na preparowaniu złowionych okazów. Do innych jego właściwości zaliczyć też trzeba, że jest niedbały w ubraniu, niechlujny, niesłychanie roztargniony; ciągle pali krótką fajeczkę, rzadko kiedy wyjmując ją z ust. Odbywał już nieraz naukowe wyprawy za czasów młodości, przeto życie w obozie i na łodziach, nie jest dla niego nowością. Lord John Roxton, jest na niektórych punktach podobny do niego, na innych zaś stanowi żywe przeciwieństwo z profesorem. O dwadzieścia lat młodszy, lecz ma ten sam rodzaj zasuszonej, wyschłej twarzy. Niesłychanie schludny i staranny koło swej osoby, ubrany bardzo starannie w biały podróżny kostyum, w wysokich z chromowej skóry butach, goli się przynajmniej raz na dzień. Jak zwykle ludzie czynu, lakoniczny w mowie, często się zamyśla, lecz odpowiada szybko na pytania i bierze udział w rozmowie, mówi zaś w sposób oryginalny, urywany, trochę żartobliwy. Zna cały świat, a południową Amerykę najlepiej i ma najgłębszą wiarę, że osiągniemy cel podróży, a tej wiary nie mogą wykorzenić nawet szyderstwa profesora Summerlee. Ma głos łagodny i spokojne obejście, lecz w głębi jego mrugających, niebieskich oczu, czai się gwałtowność niesłychana i nieubłagana stanowczość, tem groźniejsze, że trzymane mocno na wodzy. O swoich podróżach po Brazylii i Peru mówił mało, i zdumieniem przejęło mnie wzruszenie, wywołane wśród nadrzecznych mieszkańców samem zjawieniem się jego, bo uważają go tu za swego obrońcę i opiekuna. Czyny „Czerwonego Wodza“, jak go nazywają, przerodziły się już w legendy, lecz sama tylko w nich zawarta prawda, może obudzić największy podziw w każdym. Lord Roxton, zawędrował był przed laty do kraju „bez pana“, położonego między Peru, Brazylią i Kolumbią. W tym kraju rosną na wielkich przestrzeniach drzewa kauczukowe, klątwa krajowców, których los można porównać chyba tylko z losem Indyan, przymuszanych przed laty przez Hiszpanów do robót w kopalniach srebra. Garść nikczemnych „metysów“Tak nazywają ludność mieszaną krwi indyjskiej z europejską. zawładnęła tym krajem, uzbroiła z pośród Indjan tych, którzy zgodzili się im pomagać, a resztę ludności zamieniła w niewolników, zmuszając nieludzkiemi męczarniami do zbierania kauczuku, który spławiano następnie rzeką do Para. Lord Roxton ujmował się za nieszczęśliwemi ofiarami, lecz otrzymywał w zamian tylko pogróżki i obelgi. Wypowiedział więc formalną wojnę Pedrowi Koperowi, przywódcy tych łotrów; zebrał gromadę zbiegłych niewolników, uzbroił ich, i po długich walkach, ubił słynnego metysa i zniweczył jego władzę. Nic dziwnego, że widok tego człowieka o jedwabnym głosie, wesołem i łatwem obejściu, budził żywe zajęcie, na wybrzeżach południowo - amerykańskiej rzeki. Jedną zaś z korzyści, jakie Lord Roxton wywiózł ze swych poprzednich podróży, była doskonała znajomość języka, „Lingva-Geral“, utworzonego w jednej-trzeciej z portugalskich wyrazów, w dwóch trzecich z indyjskich, a używanego w całej tej krainie. Rozmiłowanie Lorda Johna w południowej Ameryce, przebijało w zajmujących opowiadaniach, jakiemi rozjaśniał moją głęboką nieświadomość. Mówił z takim zapałem i tak pociągająco, że nawet cyniczny i sceptyczny uśmiech profesora, rozwiewał się podczas słuchania. — Co tam jest? — wołał lord Roxton, wskazując na północ. — Lasy i bagniska i nieprzebyta dżungla. Kto może wiedzieć co się w niej kryje? Co? A na południu? Dzikie przestrzenie leśnych trzęsawisk, w których nie postała nigdy noga białego człowieka. Naokoło nas nieznane krainy. Poza wąskiem pasmem rzek, kto poznał ich głębie? Kto może przewidzieć co w sobie zawierają? Czemużby ten stary Challenger miał kłamać? Na te słowa wyraz uporczywego szyderstwa zjawiał się na twarzy profesora Summerlee, który zaczynał kiwać głową w drwiący sposób, po za chmurami dymu swojej fajeczki. Tyle o moich białych towarzyszach. Ale prócz nas jest jeszcze kilku służących. Pierwszym wśród nich jest olbrzymi murzyn, Zambo, czarny Herkules, chętny jak koń i niewiele od konia inteligentniejszy. Wzięliśmy go do służby w Para, na polecenie Towarzystwa parowców, na którego statkach nauczył się mówić łamaną angielszczyzną. W Para najęliśmy jeszcze Gomeza i Manuela, dwóch metysów z pobrzeża, przybyłych z ładunkiem farbiarskiego drzewa. Ciemno-brunatni ludzie, brodaci i dzicy, ruchliwi i zwinni jak pantery. Jeden z nich Gomez, mówił doskonale po angielsku. Ludzie ci zgodzili się do naszej osobistej służby: do gotowania, wiosłowania i do wszelkich robót, za piętnaście dolarów miesięcznie. Oprócz nich, zamówiliśmy jeszcze trzech indyan z Boliwii, ze szczepu Modżo, gdzie ludzie są najzręczniejsi w rybołówstwie i wiosłowaniu. Najstarszego zwaliśmy Modżo, dwóch młodszych Jose i Fernando. Cała wyprawa składająca się z trzech białych, murzyna, dwóch metysów i trzech indyan, oczekiwała w Manaos na rozpieczętowanie koperty z rozkazami, według których miała się dalej kierować. Naturalnie, po upływie tego męczącego tygodnia, nadszedł dzień i godzina naznaczona. Siedzieliśmy w zacienionym pokoju haciendy, St. Ignatio, o dwie mile w głąb lądu, za miastem Manaos. Przed nami rozlewały się żółte, oślepiające blaski słońca, poprzecinane czarnemi cieniami drzew palmowych, równie czarnemi, jak same drzewa. W powietrzu był spokój, pełny ciągłego brzęczenia owadów, podzwrotnikowy chór wielooktawowy, poczynający się od niskich tonów brzęczenia pszczoły, do wysokich, przenikliwych głosów moskitowych. Przed werandą rozciągał się mały ogródek, otoczony płotem z kaktusów i ozdobiony kwitnącemi krzewami, nad którymi krążyły chmary błękitnych motyli i fruwały maleńkie kolibry, błyskając barwnemi piórkami w słonecznych blaskach. Siedzieliśmy w pokoju naokoło trzcinowego stołu, na którym leżała zapieczętowana koperta, na której przez profesora Challengera wypisane było: „Instrukcya dla lorda Roxtona i jego towarzyszy. Otworzyć kopertę w Manaos, 15-go lipca punkt. o godzinie 12 w południe“. Lord Roxton, obok koperty, położył swój zegarek. — Mamy czekać jeszcze siedem minut — powiedział. — Kochany stary, lubi bardzo dokładność. Profesor Summerlee uśmiechnął się kwaśno i kościstą ręką wziął kopertę. — Co na tem zależy, czy otworzymy ją zaraz, czy za siedem minut? — zapytał. — To jedna cząstka tego systemu szarlataneryi i niedorzeczności, z których, przykro mi to powiedzieć, słynie autor „instrukcyi“. — No! Trudno! Musimy się zastosować uczciwie do jego warunków — odezwał się lord Roxton. — To sprawa tego starego i jesteśmy tu na jego życzenie, więc byłoby bardzo niewłaściwe, gdybyśmy się nie zastosowali ściśle do jego zastrzeżeń. — Ładny to będzie interes! — westchnął z goryczą profesor. — Już w Kensington wydawało mi się to wszystko niezgodne ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, a teraz, po bliższem zbadaniu, wydaje się jeszcze gorzej. Nie wiem, co jest w tej kopercie, ale jeżeli nie znajdziemy tam jakichś bardzo dokładnych wskazówek, będę miał silną pokusę wsiąść na pierwszy statek odchodzący w dół rzeki i złapać „Boliwie“ w Para. Mam coś ważniejszego do roboty, niż gonić po świecie według wskazówek skończonego waryata. No, Roxton! Teraz już czas... — Czas, rzeczywiście — odrzekł lord Roxton. — Ostatni gwizdek przed wyruszeniem... Wziął ze stołu kopertę i rozciął ją scyzorykiem. Z koperty wyjął złożoną ćwiartkę papieru. Rozłożył ją i wygładził dłonią na stole. Ćwiartka była niezapisana... Odwrócił ją na drugą stronę, Na drugiej stronie nie było nic!... Patrzyliśmy na siebie w niemem zdumieniu, które przerwał wybuch niemiłego śmiechu profesora Summerlee. — To już jest szczere wyznanie! — zawołał. — Czego więcej żądacie? Ten człowiek sam przyznaje się do kłamstwa!... Teraz pozostaje nam tylko jedno: powrócić do kraju i ogłosić, że to jest bezczelny oszust! — Niewidzialny atrament? — podsunąłem nieśmiało. — Nie sądzę! — odrzekł krótko lord Roxton, podnosząc papier do światła. — Nie, syneczku, nic nie pomoże łudzić się dłużej... Idę o zakład, że na tym papierze nigdy nic nie było napisane... — Czy wolno wejść? — zagrzmiał donośny głos na werandzie. Na słonecznej przestrzeni zamajaczył cień krępej postaci... Ten głos! Ta potworna szerokość ramion! Zerwaliśmy się z krzeseł, zdumieni, bez tchu, przed nami stanął na otwartej przestrzeni Challenger, z rękoma w kieszeniach kurtki, w płóciennych trzewikach, w okrągłym, chłopięcym, słomianym, opasanym kolorową wstążką, kapeluszu na głowie, Challenger! Zadarł głowę do góry i stał w złotych blaskach słońca, ze swą bujną, asyryjską brodą, z wyzywającym wyrazem w przysłoniętych powiekami, zuchwałych oczach. — Przykro mi — zaczął, wyjmując zegarek — że spóźniłem się o kilka minut... Dając wam tę kopertę, wyznaję, że nie liczyłem, iż będzie ona otwartą, bo miałem silne postanowienie stanąć przed wami zanim nadejdzie oznaczona godzina. Nieszczęśliwe opóźnienie wynikło z niedołęstwa pilota i przekornej ławicy piaskowej; nie wątpię, że dało to sposobność memu koledze, profesorowi Summerlee, do wygłoszenia kilku bluźnierstw. — Muszę panu wyznać — odezwał się lord John, z odcieniem pewnej surowości — że pańskie zjawienie się jest dla nas wielką ulgą, bo sądziliśmy już, że cała nasza wyprawa skazana jest na przedwczesne zakończenie. I teraz jeszcze nie mogę zrozumieć, dla czego, u Boga! postąpiłeś pan w tak niezwyczajny sposób. Zamiast odpowiedzi, profesor Challenger uścisnął rękę lorda Roxtona i moją, profesorowi skłonił się nizko z impertynencką uniżonością, i osunął się na wyplatany fotel, który zachwiał się i zatrzeszczał pod jego ciężarem. — Czy wszystko gotowe do podróży? — zapytał. — Możemy wyruszyć jutro. — I wyruszymy. Nie potrzebujecie już żadnych wskazówek, mając nieocenioną korzyść osobistego mego kierownictwa. Od pierwszej chwili postanowiłem być waszym przewodnikiem. Najlepiej opracowane wskazówki i mapy, byłyby lichem zastępstwem mojej inteligencyi i kierunku. Mały podstęp z kopertą, jakiego użyłem, tłomaczy się tem, że gdybym był wam szczerze powiedział moje zamiary, byłbym musiał opierać się niedogodnym naleganiom z waszej strony, by razem odbyć tę podróż. — Nie z mojej przynajmniej strony! — zawołał szczerze profesor Summerlee. — Dopóki tylko byłby w zapasie choć jeden statek na Atlantyku! Challenger zbył tę uwagę ruchem wielkiej, kosmatej łapy i rzekł: — Nie wątpię, że pański zdrowy rozsądek przyzna mi słuszność i zrozumie, że lepiej mi było pozostać panem swoich ruchów i ukazać się dopiero w chwili, gdy moja obecność jest istotnie potrzebna. Ta chwila nadeszła obecnie. Jesteście już w pewnych rękach. Dojdziecie napewno do celu. Od dziś, obejmuję dowództwo wyprawy i proszę, ażebyście pokończyli do wieczora wszystkie przygotowania, bo musimy wyruszyć wczesnym rankiem. Czas mój jest drogi, a to samo zapewne, choć w mniejszym stopniu, można zastosować i do was. Proponuję zatem jak największy pośpiech, dopóki nie przedstawię wam tego co przybyliście oglądać. Lord Roxton wynajął już łódź parową „Esmeraldę“, która miała nas zawieść w górę rzeki. Ze względu na klimat, obojętną była pora wybrana na wyprawę, ponieważ temperatura tam waha się między 75 a 90 stopniami Fahrenheita, zarówno zimą i latem, bez wielkich różnic. Inna rzecz z wilgocią: od grudnia do maja trwa pora deszczowa, podczas której woda w rzece podnosi się zwolna i dosięga blisko czterdziestu stóp powyżej normy. Zalewa wybrzeża, tworzy laguny na olbrzymich przestrzeniach i tak zwane „Gapo“, czyli trzęsawiska, zbyt grzązkie do przebycia pieszo, za płytkie do przebycia łodzią. Około czerwca wody zaczynają opadać i najniższy ich poziom bywa w październiku lub listopadzie. Wyprawa nasza miała wyruszyć w czasach suszy, kiedy wielka rzeka i jej dopływy, mają poziom wód normalny. Bieg rzeki jest powolny, gdyż pochylenie gruntu dochodzi do ośmiu zaledwie cali na przestrzeni jednej mili. Trudno o bardziej sprzyjające warunki żeglugi, bo wiatr panuje przeważnie południowo-wschodni i żaglowe łodzie mogą się posuwać do samej granicy Peru, unoszone prądem wody. Na naszej „Esmeraldzie“, doskonałe parowe maszyny, nie trwożyły o ociężały bieg wody, więc płynęliśmy szybko, jak po jeziorze. Przez całe trzy dni płynęliśmy na północny-zachód, a rzeka była wciąż tak wielka, pomimo oddalenia od ujścia wynoszącego już tysiąc mil, że oba jej brzegi odznaczały się tylko nikłą, mglistą linią na widnokręgu. Czwartego dnia po wypłynięciu z Manaos, skręciliśmy na jeden z dopływów rzeki, niewiele od niej węższy przy ujściu. Dalej zwężał się on gwałtownie, a po dwóch dniach żeglugi, dopłynęliśmy do indyjskiej wioski; profesor oznajmił nam, że tu musimy wylądować i odesłać „Esmeraldę“ z powrotem do Manaos. W pobliżu są silne prądy, które uniemożliwiłyby dalszą żeglugę na „Esmeraldzie“. Challenger dodał poufnie, że zbliżamy się już do wrót nieznanej krainy, i że im mniej będzie wtajemniczonych w nasze odkrycie, tem lepiej. Zażądał od nas wszystkich słowa honoru, że nie ogłosimy drukiem, ani nie powiemy nic, co by mogło służyć za dokładną wskazówkę celu naszej wyprawy, a służącym kazał złożyć uroczystą przysięgę na toż samo. Z tego to powodu, jestem zmuszony unikać szczegółowych wskazówek w mych sprawozdaniach, i ostrzegam czytelników, że nie znajdą tych krajów na żadnej mapie, bo stopnie szerokości i długości, oraz wskazówki kompasu, zostały celowo splątane, ażeby nikt z ich pomocą nie mógł dotrzeć do tej krainy. Mogliśmy uznawać lub przeczyć słuszności powodów, jakie skłaniają profesora Challengera do ścisłej tajemnicy, lecz nie mieliśmy wolnego wyboru, bo w razie odmowy, postanowił raczej porzucić nas niż zmienić swoje warunki. Drugiego sierpnia zerwaliśmy ostatni węzeł łączący nas ze światem, odsyłając „Esmeraldę“. Od tej chwili upłynęło już cztery dni; przez ten czas, najęliśmy od indjan dwa duże czółna, zrobione ze skór na bambusowych ramach, tak lekkie, że można je przenosić na plecach, w razie napotkanej przeszkody. Naładowaliśmy na nie nasze pakunki i najęliśmy jeszcze dwóch indjan do pomocy przy wiosłowaniu. O ile rozumiem, są to ciż sami, którzy towarzyszyli profesorowi Challengerowi w czasie jego poprzedniej podróży. Nazywają się Ataka i Ipetu. Zdaje się, że ich trwoży myśl tej powtórnej podróży, lecz wódz ma w tych. krajach patryarchalną władzę i jeżeli uzna układ za korzystny, jego poddani nie mają głosu. Tak więc jutro znikniemy w nieznanych przestrzeniach. Dzisiejsze sprawozdanie powierzam łodzi odpływającej w dół rzeki i może to już będzie ostatnie słowo do tych, których los nasz może obchodzić. Zaadresowałem je według umowy, do pana, drogi panie Mac Ardle, i pozostawiam pańskiemu sądowi, co uznasz za stosowne zmienić lub przemilczeć. Wnosząc z pewności siebie profesora Challengera, pomimo ciągłych sceptycznych uwag profesora Summerlee, pewien jestem, że nasz przywódca dowiedzie prawdy swych twierdzeń, i że jesteśmy w przededniu dokonania nadzwyczajnych i ważnych odkryć. ----